Animation/Episode 3
The Unspecialized Do As They Please is the third episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on April 14th, 2017. Summary The scene continues from the last episode with Chen Guo crying over the retirement of Ye Qiu (Ye Xiu) from Excellent Era. While she is at the front desk, Ye Xiu walks in, buys a drink, and heads to a computer station while scenes of One Autumn Leaf still play on the projector screen. When he sits down, he is followed by a tearful Chen Guo which scares him to bits. He comments on her crying, stating that not even Ye Qiu himself is crying as much as she is, which she argues that he's not even Ye Qiu. She continues to sniffle, but Ye Xiu wants her to instead help him look up a guide for something. She asks him how can he not be sad, but replies that even though Ye Qiu has retired, Ye Xiu is here. Chen Guo decides to sit down and help him look up a guide for the Skeleton Warrior's 100% saber drop. She tells him he needs to perform a 24 hit-combo, and questions if he is even capable of doing such a thing. All of a sudden, he hits a 24 hit-combo, with her commenting on how lucky he is. She gets up and leaves, still lamenting about Ye Qiu. In Glory at Frost Forest, Blue River and the Blue Brook Guild are awaiting the arrival of Lord Grim. They suddenly notice someone walking up, this being Lord Grim. One of the members points out that he hasn't even chosen a class yet. He is introduced to their group setup that is comprised of an Elementalist (Thundering Light), a Cleric (Bound Boat), and a Knight (Flower Lantern, who pointed out Lord Grim's lack of class). After witnessing the team's composition, Lord Grim suggests a different classes to beat the record. Specifically, he says the Cleric is not needed, as well as the Knight. Instead, he wants a full offensive team, focusing on DPS, with him calling the shots. Without a second to waste, Lord Grim heads into the Frost Forest dungeon with the rest of the group trailing behind him. Inside Frost Forest, Lord Grim runs in to lure the goblins without telling the team the strategy until after he does so. He states that they will use One Wave Rush. Just as the goblins encircle him, Lord Grim performs Z-Shake, a move which, while easy to perform on its own, is extremely difficult to utilize in battle. Blue River comments that himself, or even the Blue Brook Guild Leader, would not be able to perform it in the situation that Lord Grim is in. They study Lord Grim's play style and notice that the way he is playing, as an Unspecialized, is something that became outdated five years ago. Lord Grim's Myriad Manifestation Umbrella transforms into gun form and uses the skill "Gatling Gun" to take out many of the goblins. He then jumps near the four other players, and gives them commands. He tells the Fire Elementalist to cast "Raging Flames," and then the Ice Elementalist to cast "Blizzard," the Witch, Lunar Grace, to cast Doll Shururu, and Blue River to use "Fallen Light Blade." With that, all the goblins are defeated. Outside the dungeon, Bound Boat and Flower Lantern are waiting for a notification of what is going on inside the dungeon. They suddenly receive a message from Blue River stating that Lord Grim is a god. The System Announcement comes on shortly congratulating the group, and the guild, for the fastest dungeon time. The scene changes to Blue River as he is mocking Herb Garden's Plantago Seed about having his dungeon time beaten. At the same time, he's messaging Tyrannical Ambition's Cold Night, both of which replied with middle finger emoticons back at him. Suddenly, Lord Grim leaves Blue Brook Guild. Plantago Seed and Cold Night both mock Blue River since Lord Grim left his guild. The next morning, Ye Xiu heads towards his room when he witnesses Chen Guo sleeping on the couch with the television on. She wakes up to see a blanket over her and notices that Ye Xiu put it on her. She goes to check on him to see him sleeping. That afternoon, Ye Xiu wakes up and heads downstairs and greets Chen Guo with a "Good Morning" only for her to rebut with, "Morning my ass! It's already afternoon." She gives him breakfast and receives a phone call from someone. She goes out to go pick this person up, while Ye Xiu tries to eat his "breakfast." Chen Guo calls out to Tang Rou and the two warmly greet each other and head back to Happy Internet Cafe together. When they return, Chen Guo asks Tang Rou to help her fight someone in the Arena stating this person is an expert for sure. Ye Xiu walks by to see Tang Rou playing, witnessing and complimenting her APM. Tang Rou seemed quite bored with the opponent questioning Chen Guo's claim that this person was an expert. Chen Guo asks why Tang Rou will not play Glory. Tang Rou replies that she feels that it is too simple, which stops Ye Xiu, who was walking away, dead. Chen Guo suddenly remembers that Ye Xiu beat a Warlock in 40 seconds. The cafe patrons starts going crazy as Tang Rou is about to duel Ye Xiu (although everyone is going crazy over Tang Rou about to duel someone). He sits down next to Tang Rou and issues a stake of a box of cigarettes if he wins. Tang Rou pulls out 100 Yuan instead as a bet. Inside the Arena, in a Fixed Field, the characters Chasing Haze and Lord Grim enter the Arena. Lord Grim instantly starts rushing towards her with her shooting at him. He performs the Sharpshooter move "Slide Kick" to get under the fired round, and then strikes her "Sword Draw". The Myriad Manifestation Umbrella then changes from "Sword Form" to "Spear Form" as he attacks Tang Rou. Suddenly, it transforms into "Gun Form" and begins shooting Gatling Rounds at Tang Rou. As the crowd was watching this, they suddenly realize that she is playing against Lord Grim, the star of the 10th Server, claiming many dungeon records and rejecting the three top guilds. Just as all this was happening, Tang Rou thinks she has won, but Ye Xiu used the Ninja skill "Shadow Clone Technique" to dodge, and summons the familiar "Goblin" to engage her. He appears behind her, and kills her. After the match, Ye Xiu compliments her APM, but tells her she does not know how to play. As her camera changes, she would be disoriented, and tactics were terrible. He tells her to try again in 100 years, although takes that back when Chen Guo said he had gone too far. Just as he is about to grab the 100 Yuan, Tang Rou puts another 100 on the table for another round. She continues to lose subsequent rounds to Ye Xiu until finally she runs out of money. After this, she proceeds to tear up from her losses, and Ye Xiu takes the money and heads out of the cafe. While he is leaving, Tang Rou asks Chen Guo to give her a Glory account, with her goal to beat Ye Xiu one day. Characters *Xu Boyuan playing as Blue River *Bound Boat *Chen Guo *Cold Night *Flower Lantern *Lunar Grace *Plantago Seed *Tang Rou playing as Chasing Haze *Thundering Light *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim Gallery ChasingHazeCard.png Trivia * Differing from the original novel, after constantly losing to Ye Xiu, Tang Rou's fruitless efforts to beat him are shown. * Ye Xiu shamelessly counts the money he won from Tang Rou with a grin on his face, which did not happen in the novel. Category:Episode Category:Animation